Momoko Sora
Momoko Sora (桃子のそら , Sora Momoko) is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team 12, a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and Senju Clan, and the great-granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. Background Momoko was only seven months old when her parents died during the Kyubi's attack on October 10. She reminded Hiruzen Sarutobi of Keiko Sora, her great-grandmother and the late wife of Tobirama, and because she didn't have any relatives available (Tsunade's whereabouts were unknown), Hiruzen adopted her as his daughter. Hiruzen was reluctant to let her out due to her lineage as an Uzumaki and that she shares the blood of a Senju, so he isolated her for most parts of her childhood. However, despite all the security precautions he made, Kumogakure still managed to kidnap her, which was like history repeated itself because the same happened to her mother and Kushina Uzumaki. As a result, Hiruzen sent a team of ANBU out to retrieve her. Momoko was forced to grow up quicker than most children her age due to this event that made her decide to become a shinobi. Hiruzen was naturally against this, but she still insisted becoming one, and Hiruzen saw his sensei and Keiko in her, so he enrolled her in the Academy. She was focused on studying, but she was teased because of her strange hair and eye colour combination (peach and purple), so that got her a new nickname from her classmates, much to her chagrin: Peachy (Peachy (桃の, Momo no). Personality She learned to stand up for herself due to all the bullying she had to endure from her classmates. She is described as "scary" when she gets angry and the people who know this are always very careful to avoid angering her. She is caring, and she takes a motherly role in her team's well-being. She fusses over their injuries and scolds them for their carelessness. She can get quiet emotional, as shown that when Hiruzen died during the Chunin Exams, she was crying uncontrollably, and nobody was able to calm her down until hours later. Another example of this is when her teammate, Kyo Shibura left the village and Momoko was left in depression for days until she pulled herself together and started training harder than before. Appearance She is known for her close resemblance to Keiko Sora, who is her great-grandmother. They share the same hair and eye colour, however Momoko has a more rounded face and wider eyes. In Part I, Momoko wore a sleeveless purple dress with black shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was tied across her waist, in a similar fashion to Ino Yamanaka. She usually wore her hair in a half-up braid with the rest of her hair falling across her back. She started to tie her hair up in a high ponytail during the Chunin Exams, but the braids remained. After her defeat in the Chunin Exams, she has a faint scar on her hips and one on her back from the emergency operation she had to get to save her life. In Part II, she keeps her clothing colour purple. She wears a sleeveless purple zip up top with a lighter purple arm warmers. She wears a purple skirt that splits on the front in the middle over black shorts, and they are accompanied with knee-high black boots. The location of her forehead protector remains the same. After an accident with her teammate, Kyo Shibura, she has a permanent scar on her chest. During serious situations, she wears her scroll on her back, attached to her body with brown leather straps that run across her back and connects at her chest. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket and blue pants, and she started wearing the standard blue shinobi sandals once again. Abilities Weapon-wise, she prefers to use her scrolls over any other weapons, like a katana, however she also uses kunai, shuriken and senbon when its needed. She is known to be able to manipulate seals according to her will, which earned her the title Sealing Princess (姫のふういんじゅつ , Hime no Fuuinjutsu). Taijutsu Momoko's Taijutsu skills are average. This skills is one that Momoko is the weakest at, alongside Genjutsu. She is able to perform powerful kicks, however her punches need improvement. She usually enhances her kicks with Lightning Release to cause more damage. Genjutsu Momoko's Genjutsu skills are below average. She is able to detect when she is placed under one, but she cannot perform one herself. Ninjutsu Momoko's Ninjutsu skills are widely known, because she can use Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton; English TV "Lightning Style") and Water Release (水遁, Suiton; English TV "Water Style") right after each other, not even a minute between performing the next technique. She is also able to use a different elemental technique with the requirement of the scroll she usually has on her back by using her blood and Fuuinjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Momoko only really knows the basics of this type of Ninjutsu. She is only able to heal a fairly deep wound, and only stop bleeding that cut through only a few tissues of skin. Summoning Technique She is able to use the Summoning Technique, where she summons cats from the Cat Fortress, such as Nekomata (猫又, Nekomata) to aid her in battle or in tasks. Nature Transformation Her natural affinity is Lightning Release and Water Release, and she is weak against Wind Release (風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style"). Despite being a decendant of the Senju clan, Momoko cannot perform Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton; English TV "Wood Style") Techniques because she can't use Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") without the the help of her scroll. Fuuinjutsu Due to her Uzumaki lineage, Momoko is naturally a specialist at this technique. She is able to perform the Uzumaki Sealing Technique, an Uzumaki trademark sealing technique and the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, a technique that Sasuke Uchiha used and a technique that Momoko studied after witnessing it. After studying a great variety of different sealing techniques, Momoko is able to recognise a seal and its properties just by glancing at it. She can also dispel any sealing technique using the Secret Technique: Sealing Release. Life Force and Chakra Control Momoko's chakra control is nearly perfect, but she can lose concentration in a second if she doesn't focus enough. As a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Momoko and her team are introduced during the Chunin Exams. The team passed the first and second http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Alliedphase, and because too many teams passed the second stage, they advanced to the preliminary matches. Momoko was matched up against a kunoichi from Sunagakure, and passed when she finished the battle with a technique where she zapped her opponent with her Lightning Release. Momoko won the battle, so she passed to the final stage. During the timespan of one month that the participants recieved to train and get ready for the final stage, Momoko trained with Hiruzen Sarutobi and by herself. She was often found at the training fields passed out, and her teammates had to carry her back home because she trained until her chakra supply nearly ran out and she fell unconscious. When the final stage started, Momoko was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. He started the match, but Momoko drew first blood. The match ended when the shinobi knocked her out with life-threatening injuries. Invasion of Konoha Arc Momoko was rushed to the hospital moments after the match ended. The operation itself took nearly a whole day to complete. She was in a coma for a week, and woke up to find out that Hiruzen died at the hands of Orochimaru. She was left in the dark about the fact that her great-grandfather was reincarnated using Edo Tensei to save her from any more emotional pain. She attended her adoptive father's funeral in crutches. During the Timeskip Momoko trained with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura to learn only the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. She also asked Kakashi Hatake to teach her any Lightning Style techniques. He taught her the Chidori. She also developed her knowledge of Fuuinjutsu even further. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad, Momoko was one of the first villagers to greet him. She noted that he looks much more mature and dependable now, however Naruto proved her wrong when he was ready to show another perverted technique. This triggered another one of those comical moments where she looked "scary". Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Momoko and Sakura are saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return, she could only watch as he tried to defeat the six Pains. She and Sakura became worried when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and are amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him. While Sakura healed Hinata, Momoko watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Momoko was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc In the anime, Naruto, Sakura, Momoko and Ino are sent in Jofuku Forest to deliver a message to Furofuki. On the way there, they were petrified because an old lady from the village's inn said that the place was haunted. Naruto managed to take a sample of Jofuku flower for Lee's recovery. They also fought a deity representing Gaara, but Naruto managed to defeat him. They arrived at Furofuki's house and completed their mission. Five Kage Summit Arc Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Momoko went to the Land of Iron to talk to Naruto. When Sakura made a fake love confession, Momoko is shocked to hear this lie from her, and wasn't very surprised when Naruto knew that she was lying. Momoko is then part of the team Sakura formed to hunt down Sasuke. She was incapacitated from Sakura's knockout gas afterwards. After returning to Konoha, Momoko is seen present with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them. Shinobi World War Arc Momoko was placed in the Sealing Team within the Fifth Division. Ten-Tail Revival Arc She stands with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces and the reborn Team 12 as they prepare to face their opposition. As Team 7 is reborn and the three original members stood together ready to face the Ten-Tails, Momoko marvels at the strength of the strongest team. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Momoko joined Team 7 on a mission to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze, as she and the production group she worked for travelled to the Land of Snow. Throughout the movie, Momoko and Sakura encountered the Yukigakure-ninja Mizore Fuyukuma, and eventually Sakura distracted him with her Sakura Blizzard Technique while Momoko zapped him with her Lightning Release: Lightning Rod. She was later seen looking out at the newly created Spring country, lying down on the grass. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Momoko was assigned along with Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Momoko displayed some of the Lightning Release techniques learned from Kakashi by shocking Karenbana. For Momoko's second fight with Karenbana, she and Sakura could tell where she was because she could smell her perfume. Sakura was almost knocked out during her first encounter with Karenbana, but Momoko defeated Karenbana before Sakura could get knocked out. During her second encounter with Karenbana, both Momoko and Sakura got trapped in Karenbana's genjutsu, resulting in both of them being knocked out by Karenbana, then after waking up (before the final blow), Sakura shattered a chandelier above the two combatants' heads with two thrown shuriken, causing glass to fall on the floor. Momoko was then able to hear Karenbana's movements by the sound of the glass crunching under her feet. Momoko delivered a large wave of electricity at Karenbana, ending the genjutsu and the fight. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Momoko was first seen with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi when Sai got ambushed by the bunch of explosive feathers from the bird-like creature which knocked him down and Naruto aided him and both got attacked, only to get saved by Kakashi, Sakura and Momoko. Sakura healed both of them and forced them into the hospital bed. Naruto and Sai who both got out of the hospital bed and went to the restaurant to celebrate their recovery, however both of them got slapped by Sakura and zappd with electricity by Momoko for leaving the hospital. After when Hiruko announced a Fourth Shinobi World War will start, Momoko was one of the ninja of Konoha who got assigned to secure the village. Later when Momoko and Sakura were with Tsunade, the Hokage said that Kakashi is a missing-nin and that they shouldn't go after him. Both of them got dismissed and overheard Tsunade's talk with Shikamaru that Naruto is locked up. Momoko and Sakura went there to go see him and he told them how Kakashi was controlled and he's planning to die for the village. Sakura broke the cell and freed him then all three of them went after him. On their way they found Kakashi, but got stopped by Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies. Sakura and Naruto both stated that they're going to rescue him no matter what and that they won't abandon their sensei, and Momoko said that even though she isn't part of Kakashi's team, he is still her sensei because he taught her. They got ambushed; Shikamaru decided they can go ahead while they hold off the enemies. Sai later comes and brought Naruto, Momoko and Sakura with him on the ride to save Kakashi. Gaara then attacked them and said that he won't let them go any further. Naruto then fought Gaara while they went ahead. When they found Kakashi, he was still under the technique that Tsunade put on him, and Naruto, Sakura, Momoko, Sai, and Shikamaru all engaged Hiruko in battle, but due to lack of knowledge of the bloodlines he acquired, they were defeated. After Naruto saved Kakashi, Sakura engaged the combined summon form of Hiruko's minions with the rest of the Konoha 11 and Momoko while her team-mate and sensei fought Hiruko himself. After the battle, Momoko stood victorious with her friends while thinking of the strong bond they all have that she doesn't. Naruto 5: Blood Prison When Naruto was summoned to Tsunade's office and accused of attacking the Raikage, Sakura and Momoko were the only ones who tried to defend him and believed that he was innocent, even though he was still taken away in the end. During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Momoko encouraging Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage is shown. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Momoko and the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. It is shown after that immediately when Naruto was taken out of Tsunade's office, Momoko and the others in the office sigh in relief and reveal to have been faking the "surprise" of Naruto's accusation, Momoko even bluntly stating that Naruto will be so "angry" with them. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Momoko appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. In this world, Momoko has a serious case of Androphobia, which is the fear of men. She would panic the moment someone of the male gender approached her within one metre and she developed a violent streak if one of them touched her, as shown when she punched Sasuke Uchiha when he embraced her and offered her the famous red rose while she called him a "phony". Unlike the Momoko that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more sensitive to the fact that she is the Nidaime Hokage's great-granddaughter. Also, because Naruto and Sakura knew that the Momoko they knew grew her hair out because it reminded herself of her mother and her great-grandmother, the Momoko in this world had her hair cut so short that when Naruto and Sakura first saw her from behind, they thought that she was a "boy with a familiar hair colour". Trivia * Momoko is named after the colour of her hair, which remined her parents of peaches. * Despite being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, she doesn't possess the common trait of red hair. * Momoko likes sweet things, and hates anything spicy, such as the Curry of Life. * Momoko has completed 45 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 5 S-rank. * Momoko's hobbies are studying fuuinjutsu and taking slow walks. * Momoko wishes to battle Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. * Momoko's role models are her mother and her great-grandmother. Quotes (To Hiruzen) "Thank you for taking care of me, 'tou-chan!"' (To Naruto) "I know you can do it, Naruto! Become the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen! (To her team when they introduced) "My name is Momoko Sora. I could have chnaged my name to Uzumaki like my mother, but I felt like I had to keep it Sora. I like sweet food and studying new fuuinjutsu, but I hate anything spicy. I also love my summons, they are my friends!" '' (About Kyo's (bad) drawing to Kaede) ''"Don't insult his art! You'll hurt his feelings, and aren't I even more beautiful on this picture than in real life?" (To herself after Hiruzen's funeral) "Why?...Why did they all have to die? Why is it always the people I love?" (To Kyo when he left the village) "...Why? Why do you have to leave? Aren't we friends who can help each other?" (To Kyo when he stabbed her) "..Ky...o.....why?" (To Kakashi) "Please train me in Lightning Release!" (To herself) "Naruto is battling strong opponents....We'll fight alongside you! You don't have to do this alone anymore! Wait for me, Naruto!" (To a reincarnated Tobirama) "I'm glad that I'm your descendant!" Reference Momoko Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:Konohagakure